


Celebration

by Qayin



Series: All that Matters is the Name [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: And that Balem tried and almost suceeded in killing her?, Balem lives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jupiter is part of a weird family and is therefore expected to attend Abrasax parties, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Space bureaucracy, so what Titus tried to marry and plotted to kill her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Jupiter’s peaceful new life lasted about six months before it was disrupted again. Five months and twenty-three days, to be exact. The whole thing started with Kalique suddenly appearing by her apartment door and politely asking if she could come in."I’m not going to his birthday party, Balem tried to murder me!” Kalique clicked her tongue.“I see.” she said, her beautiful face troubled. “Well, I understand, Jupiter. If you do not wish to come, there is nothing I can say that will convince you — although, you will be greatly missed.”Kalique stood gracefully, made a simple curtsy and walked towards the door. When she reached Caine she stopped and faced him.“I suppose I’ll see you at the party, at least, Mr Wise.” Jupiter caught a flash of something in Caine’s face.“What?” she asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Kalique turned to Jupiter again, her understanding smile on her face.“Mr Wise have been assigned with security during the celebration,” Kalique said slowly. “I just learned the news before we arrived on Earth.”
Relationships: Balem Abrasax/Caine Wise, Balem Abrasax/Jupiter Jones, Balem Abrasax/Seraphi Abrasax, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Series: All that Matters is the Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the Jupiter Ascending fandom is alive, but I wanted to write a piece about how Jupiter is part of the Abrasax family, and that requires some sacrifices... like going to celebrate Balem's 30th millennia.

Jupiter’s peaceful new life lasted about six months before it was disrupted again. Five months and twenty-three days, to be exact. The whole thing started with Kalique suddenly appearing by her apartment door and politely asking if she could come in. 

Jupiter, shocked to once again stand face to face with an Abrasax, couldn’t do more than gape a few moments before she relented and allowed Kalique and her five attendees inside. 

To say that Jupiter was surprised was not even cutting it close, but she did remind herself that Kalique had technically been nothing but friendly to her and had not plotted or tried to kill her like her brothers had, so it was the only polite thing to do, wasn’t it? And Kalique didn’t seem… well, she didn’t seem to feel anything towards Jupiter besides a cheerful curiosity. Jupiter expected more — anger? Sadness? Resentment for killing Kalique’s brother? Perhaps such things as family didn’t really mean the same thing after a human reached over ten thousand years old any more. The way they had all reacted to her though — each and every one calling her mother at least once — suggested that that wasn’t fully the case, though. Maybe Kalique was just content with waiting for Balem to recur just like Jupiter had, somewhere down the line in a genetic code and didn’t mind his death. 

The thought made Jupiter’s stomach knot together. She hadn’t thought about the possibility for Balem to come back to life that way. Hopefully she wouldn’t be alive if he ever did, because she was certain that would be a horrible failure. 

Instead of the splendid gowns Jupiter had seen Kalique in last time they met, Kalique was dressed in a fashionable but earth-like dress-suit and had her hair cascading in waves over her shoulders. Her attendees were dressed similarly and looked human enough, so at least she didn’t have to worry to explain weird aliens if any family member should come home. 

Just to be safe she quickly texted Caine and turned to face her… old reincarnation's daughter. Kalique was standing in the middle of their small living room, taking everything from the old couch to the small TV — Vladie had been forced to return the big one he had bought — in with glittering eyes. Even though Jupiter was certain Kalique didn’t approve of a single thing in sight, Kalique had the appearance like a woman who’d think a dump smelled like roses. 

Kalique Abrasax was, without a doubt, perfect in every way. From the way she talked, smiled, looked; even the way her entire face brightened as she was offered and tried pizza for the first time; was perfectly arranged and composed. It was actually a little weird, because even though everyone had assured her time and time again that they were human, the Abrasax’s she had met didn’t  _ appear  _ human. Maybe it came with being older than anything Jupiter could reference to, but she kept feeling like something was… wrong. Caine had said once that he had more in common with a dog than he had with her, and if that was the case she wondered how far removed she was from the woman in front of her. 

Of course that was a silly thought, though. She had proof that she was as closely related to Kalique as she was to her own mother. Genetically-wise, Kalique was her daughter, and if that didn’t make her head spin nothing did. 

Kalique sat down in the sofa and took tiny, delicate bites of a pizza slice. “Really, Jupiter, this is delicious. I must have you give my chefs the recipe.” 

Jupiter didn’t even bother to explain that she had bought the pizza from a store. She didn’t really think Kalique understood the concept of a pizza parlour. 

“So, what can I do for you?” she asked, trying to sound respectful but to the point. She hadn’t heard a single word from the Abrasax since the Aegis had escorted her and her family back home from Jupiter (the planet). She had kind of hoped that they would just cut their losses and pretend she didn’t exist. 

Kalique straightened and smiled a fond smile, like Jupiter had said something completely different and endearing. 

“Well, I did tell you when we met that I hoped your recurrence could be a chance for us to mend old bridges.”

Jupiter glanced at the five attendees. They didn’t look threatening or dangerous. 

“Yeah…” she said slowly. “I kind of figured that went out the window after I killed your brother.” 

Kalique’s beautiful face scrunched together in shocked confusion. 

“Killed my brother?” she said, then laughed and shook her head. “Balem? Oh, could you imagine the paperwork we would have had to fill out if he had died?”

Jupiter froze in her seat and just stared at the other woman. Balem wasn’t dead? 

“But — he fell. I saw him.” she stuttered out. Kalique nodded sagely. 

“Of course he fell, darling.” she said melodiously and smiled. “That doesn’t mean that he died — oh, no. Once the refinery’s emergency protocols activated they immediately locked onto him and teleported him to safety. Although, he did sustain injuries.” 

Kalique gave her a scandalized look. “My goodness, Jupiter, you thought he  _ died?”  _

Jupiter could feel her breath quicken up, but she fought to keep it under control. She straightened her neck and tried to smooth out her face. 

“Yes.” she said. 

“That must have been horrible for you, my dear.” Kalique said, concern filling both her voice and eyes to the perfect amount. “I can’t imagine it. Really, had I known about this I would have immediately set the record straight.” 

“Thanks.” said Jupiter through gritted teeth. At the same time there was a knock on the door. Thankful for a distraction, Jupiter rushed towards the door. When she opened she saw to her relief Caine standing on the other side and looking alert. So he had seen her text. She gave him a shaky hug and led him into the living room. 

Kalique only smiled when Caine took control of the room. 

“Ah, Mr Wise! We meet again.” She picked up a pizza slice from the box and held it out. “Care for some — what was it called again, Jupiter, dear?” 

“Pizza.” 

“Oh, yes!” Kalique wiggled the slice and smiled. “It really is delicious.” 

“No, thanks.” Caine growled. If Kalique took offence she didn’t show it, simply took the slice for herself. 

“Well, then, now when this unfortunate misunderstanding have been sorted out,” Kalique said cheerfully. “It is my pleasure to invite you to the celebration of Balem’s 30th millennia.” 

Jupiter stared at her. Kalique didn’t indicate in any way that that was an odd sentence. 

“Sorry?” she said. Kalique nodded sagely again. 

“I know, I know; normally I wouldn’t even consider hosting the celebration, with Balem being injured and all, but the 30th millennia  _ is  _ considered a huge milestone, and I do think it could cheer him up.” Kalique smiled. Jupiter took a hold of Caine’s arm to steady herself. She slowly took a deep breath.

“Balem tried to kill me.” she said, her voice poised and controlled. 

“And he failed.” Kalique said cheerfully. “You are our family now, Jupiter.”

“He — I’m not going to his birthday party, he tried to murder me!” Kalique clicked her tongue. 

“I see.” she said, her beautiful face troubled. “Well, I understand, Jupiter. If you do not wish to come, there is nothing I can say that will convince you — although, you will be greatly missed.” 

Kalique stood gracefully, made a simple curtsy and walked towards the door. When she reached Caine she stopped and faced him. 

“I suppose I’ll see you at the party, at least, Mr Wise.” Jupiter caught a flash of something in Caine’s face. 

“What?” she asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Kalique turned to Jupiter again, her understanding smile on her face. 

“Mr Wise have been assigned with security during the celebration,” Kalique said slowly. “I just learned the news before we arrived on Earth.” 

Jupiter glanced at Caine and could see in his face that this was true. She looked back into Kalique’s big brown eyes and knew that she had gotten played. Kalique smiled brighter. 

“If you were to change your mind, you’re free to borrow my wardrobe, Jupiter. I know ball-attire isn’t your usual style.” 

And with that, Kalique Abrasax and her attendees left Jupiter Jones apartment, completely indifferent to the fact that they had once again ripped Jupiter’s world apart. 

* * *

“You’re going to his birthday party?” Jupiter glared at Caine. The Lycantant avoided her gaze. Stinger sighed over the phone. 

“I just got the orders today,” Caine said silently. Jupiter wanted to toss something at him, but felt like that would be beneath her.

“You knew he was alive and you didn’t tell me?” This time Caine actually did look to her. 

“No, I swear I had no idea until I got the orders today.” He looked serious, so after a moment she decided to accept it. Caine hadn’t been keeping this from her, at least. They were both being played for fools. 

“How is he not in — I don’t know, space jail or something?” she snapped, this time to Stinger over the phone. “He tried to kill me.” 

“Yes, but the Abrasax have lawyers,” said Stinger patiently and not unkindly. “Very good ones, and the matter have already been sorted through an official jury.” 

Jupiter glared at the phone. “What does that mean, then?” 

“It means that the Abrasax lawyers have filed an exemption of the recurrence laws,” said Stinger. She could hear him shuffle around a bit before he obviously found what he was looking for and started reading out loud. “ _ ‘In accordance to paragraph 2945, during twenty-four hours after a recurrence finalization, a period of transit exist between the former inheritor and the recurrence.’  _

“It goes on and on in fancy lawyer-speak after that, but basically it means that during the first 24 hours after you’ve been properly identified as a recurrence, Lord Balem, as the former owner of your estate, have equal claim to your property. That basically means that when he took your family he didn’t break any laws — according to this he was just taking his property to his refinery, which he has every right to do.” 

Jupiter gritted her teeth. She was just going to ignore that her family was cattle, for now. “Okay. But he tried to  _ murder  _ me.” 

“Yes, they aren’t done,” said Stinger drily and started reading again. “‘ _ In accordance with paragraph 89041:108, if there is sufficient claim that original incarnation would not accept or surrender to outside force, any and all primaries are justified in trying the reincarnation for proof of fraud.’”  _

Jupiter frowned and looked to Caine, who shrugged, equally confused. “What?”

Stinger sighed. “It means, Your Majesty, that the lawyers have independent proof of Seraphi Abrasax character prior to her death, and that she wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. They’re basically saying that if challenged, Seraphi would rise to the challenge. Lord Balem, as a primary to her, have every right to test the truth of the recurrence, even after a DNA-profile has been confirmed, to see if the recurrence reacts in a similar, or unfamiliar way, as the original incarnation. 

“With every DNA-match, there is a tiny, zero-point-zero-zero-one chance that the DNA of the recurrence differs from the original incarnation.” Stinger explained. “If this paragraph 89-0-whatever is called for, primaries are allowed to try and find out, through any means possible, whether or not the DNA matches perfectly. One way of doing that is to challenge, debate, or, in some cases, even fight, to measure the responses.” 

“This can’t be legal.” said Jupiter seriously. Stinger gave an unamused chuckle. 

“Oh, but it is. And the Abrasax lawyers have built up a solid case that suggests that Seraphi Abrasax would have resorted to violence if confronted with violence, even from her own children, and they mean that Lord Balem’s attempt on your life is simply a way to prove that you really, down to the last zeros,  _ are _ Seraphi Abrasax recurrence.” 

“So he’s getting away with attempted murder because he was trying to make sure no one was impersonating his dead mother?” said Caine, deadpan. 

“Yes.” said Stinger. They grew silent. Jupiter shook her head. 

“This can’t be real.” she said. 

“It’s very real.” said Stinger. “The jury even said that Lord Balem’s actions were amicable and that he was doing his mother proud by invoking his right to a recurrence trial.” 

“How come I didn’t hear about this?” Jupiter groaned and fell back into the sofa. “Doesn’t a trial require, you know, the persons involved to operate — or at least know about the trial?” 

“Technically, since you’ve ‘passed’ the test, the independent sources confirming Seraphi Abrasax character is enough; it’s considered confirmation of  _ your _ actions.” said Stinger. “According to the legal system, you are properly represented in the case.” 

“Send me everything you have about it,” said Jupiter and rubbed her face. “I want to know exactly what we’re going into at that damn celebration.” 

“Jupe, you’re not going,” said Caine passionately. Jupiter opened her eyes and glared at him. 

“Oh, yes, I am,” she said decisively. “I’m not letting  _ you _ go there alone. I’m coming.” 

“Even if you do, you wouldn’t be with Caine,” said Stinger slowly. “He’ll be a guard, you’d be a guest. He would have to do the work he’s told.” 

Jupiter bit her lip. “Well, he wouldn’t have to work all the time.” 

“Jupiter,” said Caine and sat down next to her. “Don’t go. Stay here. You know the Abrasax are trying to manipulate you by getting me posted there.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s working, isn’t it?” she snapped but squeezed his hand. Caine looked troubled, and she wanted very badly to take those troubles away. She smiled towards him. “We’re a pack, right? We’re in this together.” 

Caine looked like he was going to argue more but grew silent at the pack-comment. From the phone Stinger sighed. 

“Allow me to put together your personal security, at least, Majesty.” he said. Jupiter nodded. That would be nice. She needed people she could trust if she was going to deal with the Abrasax again. 

“Do it,” she said. “And don’t forget to send me those sheaves.” 

* * *

The crew charged with transporting Jupiter and Caine from Earth to Cerise for the celebration was the same one that had escorted her to Orous. Jupiter was thankful for the familiarity and appreaciated captain Tsing for volunteering. To at least for a moment have the captains backup made her feel a little braver, and just as they were to step out the captain handed Jupiter a small device. Captain Tsing told her it was a communication device that could transport through sub-space.

“Don’t hesitate to call us if something happens,” said the captain. Jupiter smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” She said. “For everything.” 

The captain nodded and straightened. 

“Good luck.” Tsing gave Caine a look. “Both of you.” 

Together, Jupiter and Caine walked of the ship onto the bright surface of Cerise. A huge delegation was waiting for them, but a quick survey told her Balem was not present. She didn’t see Titus either, and she relaxed a little bit. 

“This is a bad idea.” Caine whispered to her. Kalique stepped forward and held out her arms. 

“Welcome, Jupiter.” She properly beamed at them and held her arms out until Jupiter allowed her to hug her. Kalique turned to face Caine and gave him a respectful nod. “Mr Wise.”

Caine gave nothing but a short nod back to her, but turned to face Jupiter. “I’ll have to report to my superiors.” 

Jupiter nodded. Kalique linked her arm into hers. 

“Don’t worry, Mr Wise. I’ll personally escort our dear Jupiter.” She gave Jupiter’s arm a gentle little squeeze. “She is perfectly safe.” 

Caine glowered at her, then turned and walked off.

“I am so happy you changed your mind, Jupiter,” said Kalique and started pulling her along. “Our family celebrations have not been the same since our mother died, and now it feels complete again.” 

Jupiter frowned. During their trip she had read through everything Stinger had found concerning Seraphi Abrasax and her children. She had started with the trial which had cleared Balem from any suspicions of criminal activity, then she moved onto descriptions of Seraphi Abrasax herself. 

From what Jupiter had managed to read, Seraphi had been a ruthless leader and an even worse mother. One of the claims for Seraphi’s character had been the doctor who treated Balem after Seraphi had, apparently displeased with a business-deal gone awry, had five of her body guards — lizard splices — beat the living shit out of him. Her children's reactions to Jupiter didn’t match up to the horrible monster Seraphi obviously had been; except for, ironically, Balem when he tried to kill her. That Kalique apparently was happy to have even just an incarnation of her mother back didn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t they hate her? Jupiter hated her, and she  _ was _ her. 

“He killed her, you know.” Jupiter said snappily. Kalique tilted her head and gave her a curious look. Jupiter continued. “Balem. He killed your mother.” 

“What makes you say that?” asked Kalique calmly. 

“He told me when he tried to kill me.” Jupiter repressed a shudder at the memory. “He said they had started to argue, and that she had begged him to kill her.” 

“And you believed him?” Kalique laughed. Jupiter’s frown deepened. Why was this her lot, being stuck; somehow related to a big cluster-fuck of a family that murdered each other and refused to accept it about each other? 

“Yes.” she said. “He killed her.” 

Kalique smiled and shook her head, amused. 

“Since you have been quite out of the loop for a while, I will overlook your short sight, but you ought to remember -” here Kalique shot her a knowing look. “Everybody lies.” 

“When we met,” said Jupiter tightly. “You told me that you wanted to reconnect with your mother. I just assumed you wanted justice for her as well.” 

“Do you  _ remember _ Balem killing mother?” asked Kalique, her voice suddenly sharp. “Remember him killing you?” 

“He  _ told  _ me.” Jupiter frowned. Kalique nodded. 

“Yes, Balem told Jupiter that he killed mother. But do you remember him killing her?” They stared at each other, Kalique’s face unreadable. Jupiter shook her head. 

“Are you asking if I have your mother’s memories?” 

“Yes.” Kalique answered calmly. “It has been known for recurrences’ to gain certain knowledge of their predecessor after a while, so, do you remember Balem killing you, Seraphi, his mother?” 

Jupiter was silent. She could remember Seraphi’s life? No, that couldn’t be right. She wasn’t Seraphi — she was Jupiter Jones, not a power crazy megalomaniac. She just had her genes, and that was it. The possibility of getting Seraphi’s memories felt like a punch in the gut, another forceful reminder that Jupiter’s life was not her own. 

During her silence Kalique had not taken her eyes off of her, and Jupiter slowly shook her head. 

“No, I don’t remember that,” she admitted slowly. “But he  _ confessed _ to it. He wanted me dead, just like he killed your mother.” 

“He didn’t kill her,” said Kalique. 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Jupiter snapped and pulled her arm loose from Kalique’s grip. “He had the most to gain from her death, didn’t he? He inherited the most between you three.” 

Jupiter had read as much in the sheaves. Kalique turned to face her, again with that unreadable expression. 

“Because Balem was with Titus and I when mother died.” she said sharply. “So unless you suggest that all three of us got together and travelled to another galaxy to shoot our mother through the head and be back home in time for a galaxy-broadcasted ball, I really don’t see how Balem could be responsible.” 

Jupiter hesitated. “Balem was with you?” 

“He was.” said Kalique calmly, her brown eyes glittering painfully. “He was also with a large camera crew, live to billions watching from their homes. It is public record, if you want I can pull up the feed and show you exactly when the news of mother’s death reached us. I think you will find Balem’s reaction quite devastating.” 

“But — he said…” Kalique tilted her head. 

“Jupiter, I am sure you have read through the official documents from the trial.” said Kalique and once again linked their arms together and started to walk. “Balem was measuring your responses in accordance with mothers, to make sure you really were her. Everything he said was a way to check for inconsistencies. I’m sure he had the vision that by claiming he was responsible for your murder, if you really were mother’s recurrence, the memory of her real murder would be triggered, and he’d have proof you were who you claimed.” 

“If there was a chance I wasn’t her recurrence, why didn’t you try and test me?” asked Jupiter, unconvinced. She had seen the hatred burn in Balem’s eyes. He had wanted her dead, and it was not just because he wanted to keep the Earth. He hated her with a passion and that kind of hate doesn’t just blossom because of a business transaction. He hated her because she was Seraphi reborn. He wanted to kill her because she was Seraphi reborn. 

Kalique made a soft noise in the back of her throat. 

“Because I just had to take one look at you to know you were, my dear.” she said and squeezed her arm. “As did Titus. But Balem — well, he is stubborn. He gets that from you, you know.”

Jupiter said nothing and allowed Kalique drag her into a beautiful courtyard, decorated like an outdoor living room. From a sofa Titus Abrasax stood up and smiled charmingly. Jupiter set her face and glared at him. 

“Jupiter,” Titus said, either not realizing or not caring of her expression. “How wonderful to see you again.” 

“Really?” Jupiter said coldly. “I would have thought you would be mad our wedding never got finalized.” 

Titus chuckled heartily and his brown eyes sparkled delightfully. “Oh, you can’t blame a man for trying.”

“He always was a rascal.” said Kalique and gave Jupiter an amused, knowing look. She walked over to the sofa, sat down and took a fizzy drink from a nearby tray. “But behave, Titus, or I’ll be forced to discipline you. Maybe I’d be forced to take you over my knee if you behave childishly.” 

“Now, why would my dear sister wound me by saying such a thing?” Titus shot her a look and placed a hand over his heart. Kalique smiled sweetly at him. 

“Because while our darling big brother is disposed I am the head of our house and it falls to me to keep you in line.” 

Titus snorted but smiled, also taking a drink. “I’ll do my best to behave then.” 

Kalique raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. 

“We’ll see,” was all she said. She then faced Jupiter and patted the sofa next to her. “Do sit down, Jupiter. Have a refreshment.” 

Jupiter remained standing, keeping a steady eye on Titus. 

“Where is Balem?” she asked courtly. This was supposed to be his celebration, wasn’t it? She would rather just get it all over with. 

“Off sulking, somewhere, I’m sure,” said Titus casually. Kalique smiled at him. 

“What Titus means is that Balem is resting.” she said and watched Jupiter. Her voice was just perfectly concerned and kind. “I told you he did receive some injury at the refinery.”

Jupiter only nodded. When Stinger had sent the sheaves he also had sent gossip-tabloids. She was well aware of his injury, but the magazines had also promised a full recovery. Jupiter tried not to think about how that recovery was aided by RegeneX, and what that recovery meant. When she didn’t reply Kalique started talking again. 

“Thankfully, his face is all fine, so he’s still good to look at, but moving about do tire him easily.” Jupiter frowned. Titus and Kalique shared a laugh like it was a big joke. 

“I want to see him.” she said calmly. Kalique eyed her and nodded. 

“Of course. Shall I call for him?” She turned to a servant, a splice of something Jupiter couldn’t tell what. Jupiter hadn’t noticed that he was there before Kalique addressed him. “Summon Lord Balem — his presence is required.” 

The splice bowed and stepped out of the courtyard. A stiff silence insured while they waited. 

“So, tell me, Jupiter,” said Titus, casual as ever. “Is the tragedy of your love life continuing, or have Mr Wise managed to heal that broken-down compass?” 

Jupiter could feel her frown deepen, and she glared at him. 

“We are happy, thank you,” she snapped. Kalique smiled. 

“Glad to hear it,” said Kalique and took a sip from her drink. “Then there might be hope for me, as well, after all.” 

“For you, sister, I doubt it.” The voice that rang through the air made Jupiter freeze up. Across the courtyard she could see Balem step through a stone archway. His voice sounded even rougher, more strained, but he looked alright, to her. She couldn’t see any signs of injury, except that when he walked over he walked slowly. 

He stopped just opposite her and turned his cold eyes towards her. The fact that he was barefoot stood out to her for some reason. There was a silence, then he smiled in a way that did not reach his eyes and gave her the shortest of bow. 

“Mother,” he said. Jupiter balled her hands and set her jaw. 

“I am not your mother,” she said. Balem sat down carefully in a sofa. When he moved it seemed to cause him pain. Good. 

“I have the paperwork to disprove that claim,” he said, sounding bored. “Is there a reason for this summon, Kalique, or are you just bored by Titus’ company already?” 

Balem turned his attention from Jupiter like she was nothing and focused on his sister. Even though she felt… offended by his casual dismissal of her, Jupiter took the opportunity to observe the siblings. She realized that she had never seen them all together, and she hoped that by reading them now, she could get a better sense of what to expect during her time on Cerise. 

The moment Balem had arrived there had been a shift in the air, Jupiter realized. Both Kalique and Titus had their attention on him, obviously looking for something. Jupiter might as well have turned to air. 

“We just craved your company, darling.” said Kalique smoothly. Balem’s face didn’t change at all. Titus started to move again, walking over and picking up a new glass. 

“Yes, it is your celebration we have all come for, after all,” he said and turned to Jupiter. He held out the glass to her. “Drink?” 

Jupiter shook her head. Titus lowered his hand slowly. 

“Very well,” he said and walked over to Balem. He did the same offer, the elegant glass stretched out to his brother. Balem looked at him, then to the glass. Balem slowly accepted it, then locked his eyes onto Jupiter and drained the entire contents in one gulp. 

“If that is all,” Balem said when he lowered the glass. “I am sure there are future occasions, and my presence is not required right now.” 

He stood up just as slowly as he had sat down and gave a brief nod to Kalique. Titus he didn’t even bother to acknowledge. Balem looked at Jupiter again and gave that smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Mother.” he said and left. Jupiter decided to withdraw to her chambers quickly after that, and after an hour Caine joined her there. She hadn’t realized just how difficult this would be. 

* * *

After Kalique had said Balem was innocent of his mother’s murder, Jupiter had a difficult time letting it go. She didn’t — couldn’t believe it. He had seemed too honest, so hateful to her in the refinery, that she was sure he was telling the truth. But why would Kalique lie about being with him at the time of the murder? And Titus? Would he try and cover for his brother the same way Kalique had to be doing? 

Once she managed to figure out how, with the help of Caine, they spent the night viewing the ball Kalique had mentioned. It was indeed a lavish affair, and the Abrasax siblings, as the hosts, often got showed on the feed. Jupiter stared at Balem whenever he was in frame, trying to decipher anything from him. 

He looked older in the feed than he did now, which made Jupiter’s head hurt thinking about, but he had actually seemed to be smiling honestly for a few times during the ball, and she had seen Balem and Kalique dance together for a while. It seemed so… ordinary, somehow. Like something out of a movie about royalty. She supposed that this was movies-come-to-life. She was practically living a movie, herself. 

After a few hours of footage, Jupiter didn’t even know what she was looking for, but she continued watching. Caine was snoring by her side. Balem had just approached a podium and started a speech when it happened. 

The camera was zoomed onto him, and suddenly a man that Jupiter recognized as Mr Night stepped up and whispered something in his ear. Balem froze and his head snapped around to Mr Night. 

“What?” he said, breathlessly. Jupiter shook Caine awake and raised the volume. 

Mr Night repeated whatever he had said. The camera didn’t pick up what was said, but Balem was looking ghostly pale. Jupiter watched as Balem shoot a look over the crowd of people, opened his mouth to say something, then appeared to change his mind. He turned from the podium without explanation, but before he managed to leave he collapsed. 

The whole ball rushed with excitement. Mr Night caught Balem and steadied him, and Kalique appeared by his other side. Jupiter could see their lips move and Kalique placed a hand over her mouth, staring at her brother in shock. Balem’s whole body was trembling. Kalique said something to him and he shook his head, seemed to compose himself and walked off with Mr Night. Kalique turned to the crowd, her beautiful face ashen and grief-stricken. Calmly she approached the podium. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. Her voice was trembling in a way Jupiter had never heard. “We -” she stopped, shook her head. It looked like she was about to start crying. She turned and fled the same direction Balem had disappeared in. The camera followed as much as it was allowed, but some guards stopped them from getting past the door. The last thing that happened was that Titus pushed past the camera and followed his siblings. 

Jupiter stared at the screen blankly.

“He didn’t kill her,” she said unconvincingly. But she had been so sure. Balem had sounded so honest. Caine shrugged next to her. 

“Or he just hired someone to kill her and faked his chock.” 

Jupiter considered it. 

Balem’s hand had hoovered over her cheek, almost pressing against her but keeping away, like he didn’t quite dare to see if she was really there. She thought she had glimpsed the truth then, and he had turned away to hide it from her. 

_ “Is that why you killed her?” _ Jupiter had asked. Balem had shot around and slapped her, hard. 

_ “How dare you?”  _ he had screamed. His eyes had burned; and then, suddenly, a twitch in his lip. 

_ “Is this familiar, mother?” _ he had asked, later, grabbing her hair.  _ “Does some part of you remember this like I do? This is how it began.  _

_ “We were fighting. Do you remember what you said?”  _

Jupiter shook her head. 

“He said they fought. He said — he suggested that he killed her with his bare hands.” Jupiter frowned and played with the hem of her shirt thoughtfully. “But Kalique said that unless I suggested that all three of them went and shot their mother in the head, I was wrong.” 

She looked at Caine who shrugged. 

“Maybe Kalique was lying.” he suggested. She shook her head. She had checked. Seraphi had been shot in the head. Since Jupiter was, according to all space laws, technically Seraphi, she was entitled to all proceedings concerning Seraphi’s death. She had even got to look at pictures of Seraphi, lying in bed, her brain blown out over the silk pillows. Jupiter had thrown up, and thinking of it again… she knew that the image would haunt her nightmares. 

“Maybe…” Jupiter grew silent. She couldn’t believe she was about to say this. “Maybe Balem actually was lying, trying to decipher if I actually was a genuine recurrence.” 

Caine thought it over. 

“Perhaps,” he said eventually and shook his head. “Who knows how these Entitled think? One tried to marry his mother’s genetic clone, the other tried to murder her, and then the third invites her to a party.” 

“I am one of those Entitled,” Jupiter said sadly. She felt sick. She wanted to go home. Caine took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She held on tightly to that hand. The message was strong — they would make it through, together. 

* * *

The next day Kalique offers her an invitation and Jupiter accepts. That is how she ends up in Kalique’s massive closet, searching for clothes that would suit her for the coming celebrations. Jupiter had to admit that some part of her was excited about it — the dresses were more impressive than anything she had ever seen, rivalling McQueens and red carpet gowns. 

Her old self would have adored the chance to try them on at will, and be allowed to wear which ever struck her fancy. Jupiter now, however, had more important things to consider, as well. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and she was hoping that she could ask Kalique a few questions that might gain some results. She just didn’t quite know how. 

Sure, Kalique seemed her perfect, cheerful self, but Jupiter felt different. There had been something about the way both she and Balem had looked in that feed when they learned the news of their mother’s death that changed the entire situation. And since Jupiter actually had gotten very little by being confrontational, she was set to try a different approach. 

“So,” she said and slipped into a beautiful, red and gold dress. “Balem is 30  _ thousand _ years old.” 

Kalique walked over and fastened a huge golden necklace around Jupiter’s throat. She smiled warmly. 

“He is.” she said. Jupiter glanced at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. 

“He’s much older than you,” Jupiter said. “More than double your age.” 

“Give or take,” said Kalique and took in her appearance. She was beaming, and gestured Jupiter to stand so she could carefully rearrange her hair.

“That must have been difficult, having such an age-gap between you and your brother.”

Kalique’s fingers worked her magic over Jupiter’s scalp, and she leaned into the touch. 

“Not at all,” said Kalique. “Balem was always a dutiful older brother.” 

Jupiter couldn’t keep her hesitant snort to herself. Through the mirror she could see Kalique smile. 

“Does that surprise you?” she asked. Their eyes met through the mirror and Jupiter could see Kalique’s eyes sparkle delightfully. “He taught me much of the world while mother was busy with the company. In someways, he acted like a father to me, during my first couple of thousand years.” 

“Where is your father?” Jupiter said. She realized that she hadn’t even thought about it before. Kalique pinned Jupiter’s black hair delicately to her scalp. 

“We have none, of course.” she said casually. Jupiter raised an eyebrow. Kalique smiled and explained. “Mother had us engineered, a mixture between her DNA and that of carefully chosen specimens.” 

Jupiter frowned, but nodded slowly. Seraphi didn’t seem like a person who would leave her children’s genetic quality to chance. Engineering them to suit whatever she wanted at the time was much more her style.

“So your mother chose to have you, then — more than a normal pregnancy, I mean?” 

“Eternity can be lonely,” Kalique said. She sounded thoughtful. Her eyes were focused on what she was doing to Jupiter’s hair. “I imagine mother wanted more of a legacy to leave behind, rather than just her deeds.” 

And she got stuck with Balem, Jupiter thought, but wisely kept that to herself. “Did she never marry?” 

Kalique met her gaze again through the mirror and laughed, melodiously. 

“Oh, of course she married. Several times, in fact. But it seemed like mother was doomed with all things of the heart.” 

Jupiter thought of her own love life. How it felt like she always fell for the wrong people. Except Caine, of course. Somehow that made her feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe Seraphi too had thought that her newest husband was the one, only to come to the conclusion that he was not, in the end. 

“How old is Titus, then?” she asked. Kalique was done with her hair and gestured for Jupiter to inspect. It was beautiful and lavish, and obviously not Jupiter Jones. 

“He is ten thousand and fifty-four.” 

“So you two are closer in age,” said Jupiter. Kalique nodded and walked around her. 

“It was always a source of discontent for Balem,” she said and laughed. “Mother had developed quite a taste for children, at this time. He was worried that she would forget that someone needs to tend and feed a newborn child, and end up making herself thousands of little Abrasaxes. 

“Thankfully she saw reason, and lucky for us. Could you imagine more Tituses running around in the ‘verse?” Kalique smiled fondly. “One is quite enough.”

“Titus and Balem doesn’t seem to get along very well,” Jupiter said carefully. She couldn’t read any displeasure in Kalique’s face at that, though. Kalique sighed softly. 

“At times they do,” she said and started to brush her own hair. “I’m sure you’ve realized by now that we are a complicated family, Jupiter. Balem doesn’t like waste, and Titus enjoys wasting away. They are at a natural conflict.” 

Jupiter decided to change the subject. 

“I looked at some old feeds yesterday,” she said as casually as she could. “In them, both you and Balem looked aged, but Titus looked exactly like he does now.” 

“Titus did try ageing once,” said Kalique amused and watched her. “He made it to about fifty-five before he decided it was not for him. I believe he takes a RegeneX bath every three weeks.” 

Jupiter fell silent. So much for Titus claiming he was trying to save lives — in truth he squandered them without reason. At least Balem and Kalique aged. Allowed wrinkles to appear in their faces before the slaughtered entire planets to prolong their own lives. She winced. Why did  _ Balem’s _ actions seem at least a little better? She never thought she would agree with him. 

Not that she agreed with him, fully, of course. RegeneX was appalling. She would never, in a million years, use it. 

‘ _ Are you sure?’  _ A soft voice in the back of her head whispered uglily at her. ‘ _ How will your thoughts have changed when you’re eighty-five and arthritis is wreaking your bones?’ _

Jupiter shook her head. 

“And you, how often do you take the bath?” Jupiter couldn’t bring herself to say it’s name, but Kalique took her meaning. 

“Oh, perhaps every fifty years or so.” She smiled and gestured to her temple. “I do think a splash of silver suit me.” 

Jupiter thought about how old Kalique had looked when they met, and how young she seemed now. She wondered how often Balem bathed, but didn’t dare asking. Both times she had met him he had been young. Yesterday his skin had possessed the healthy glow of a supermodel, but on most pictures and feeds she could find of him, he looked old. His hair was greyed and his body wry. She couldn’t shake the feeling that seeing Balem young like this was a rare occurrence. Perhaps he wouldn’t have bathed for another five, ten years, if Jupiter suddenly hadn’t arrived to challenge him. 

“May I ask you something?” said Kalique kindly. Jupiter nodded. “Your one of the richest women in the ‘verse, yet you’re still living with your family in that small apartment.”

“That’s not a question,” said Jupiter. Kalique tilted her head. 

“I suppose my question is why you have not used some of your assets? You could give your family a great life. They wouldn’t even have to know about life outside of your planet.” 

Jupiter hesitated. Her wealth, as Kalique put it, was in the wealth of the Earth. If she were to cash in on it, so to speak, she would have to sell a part of it. If she sold a part of it, someone would harvest that part. Jupiter was simultaneously both one of the richest women in the galaxy, and just as poor as she had been six months ago when she learned she was a recurrence. 

She didn’t think that Kalique would understand that, though, and she also didn’t think that Kalique should know her reasons. Kalique was nothing but friendly, but Jupiter couldn’t shake the feeling of that someday, Kalique would use all she had against Jupiter, and if that day came, it was best to give her as little fuel as possible. 

“I suppose I haven’t thought about it,” Jupiter said. Kalique watched her but said nothing to contradict her. 

“I insist you wear that dress for the ball tonight, Jupiter,” she said, apparently changing the subject. “It looks thoroughly ravishing on you.” 

Jupiter ignored the fact that that was a weird compliment to give someone who looked like your mother. 

* * *

If Jupiter had envisioned this affair to be over in a jiffy, she was wrong. A 30th millennia celebration was not a short affair, oh, no. Not just one simple ball overnight and then done. No, it was a continuous procession of balls, feasts, performances and parties every night. Jupiter had gone through three weeks of them, and it showed no signs of stopping. 

She was miserable, and the only redeeming quality the parties had was that no matter how miserable she appeared, Balem looked to be even more miserable. He rarely interacted or even looked at her, which suited Jupiter just fine, but this night Titus was being more of an obnoxious ass than usual. He had made comments all night, concerning Jupiter’s love life this and that, and whether or not it was thrilling to be with a Lycantant. Jupiter had been ready to try and stab him, to truly test if they were immortal, when Kalique suddenly commanded the tables to be cleared and a dance floor presented. 

“Balem, you must invite Jupiter to dance,” she said. The way she said it made it perfectly clear that she wasn’t asking either of them if they wanted to. Jupiter had a headache, and for a second it looked like Balem would flat-out refuse, but then he turned his gaze to her, past to Titus, and held out his hand in offer. 

Jupiter stared at it. 

“Perhaps Jupiter would rather dance with me,” Titus suggested, his voice low and rich. Jupiter quickly grabbed Balem’s hand and shot up, practically pulling the man behind her to reach the impromptu dance floor. 

Music started up, and for a brief second, nothing happened. She watched Balem, who made his best not to watch her and she realized that he wasn’t going to make the first move. She also realized that she didn’t want to dance with Titus, and dancing with Balem was somehow the better choice. 

“My waist,” she said and straightened her jaw. Balem’s golden, hazel eyes flickered to her when she spoke. He held her gaze and… Jupiter felt something transpire between them. A challenge. Balem placed a hand on her waist and pulled her into a dance. 

Jupiter had never danced something like it, but surprisingly Balem lead well, and she most often knew what to do by following his example. By the door she caught a glimpse of Caine, glowering as he stood guard, his eyes transfixed on Jupiter and Balem. She wanted to show him everything was alright, but didn’t quite know how. 

Balem’s hoarse voice was what brought her attention back to the dance. “How long are you going to keep up this charade?” 

Balem hadn’t spoken to her directly for days, and last time he had done so it had been to ask for the salt. She was startled by this new development. She also noticed that his voice sounded very strained and almost… painful. She met his gaze. Up close Balem’s eyes looked like golden supernovas, and she could see freckles speckled delicately all over his face. Jupiter wondered why Seraphi had genetically designed him to have freckles. It seemed too innocent and, well, she hated to say it, but cute, to envision Seraphi Abrasax deciding that her firstborn should be freckly. 

Jupiter pushed the thought out of her head and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What charade are you referring to?” she asked, keeping her voice calm. 

“This one,” said Balem and spun her. Once she was pulled back to his side he continued like nothing. “Where you pretend that you belong here.” 

“I thought you had proof that I  _ do _ belong here,” Jupiter said. Balem’s face flinched, but he didn’t burst out into anger like she thought he would. 

“Genetically,” he said carefully. Jupiter tilted her head. 

“How long are you going to keep up your charade?” she asked instead. Balem raised an eyebrow. “The one where you pretend that you didn’t actually mean to kill me and were just doing your sonly duties.” 

“I meant to kill you,” Balem said and smiled. This time, it actually was a genuine one. Jupiter felt her blood run cold. “That was part of the test. Had you died, you would have failed it.” 

“Cut the bullshit,” Jupiter snapped at him. “It wasn’t some damn test. You couldn’t stand me, and you still can’t stand me.” 

“And why is that?” Balem asked calmly. Jupiter frowned and thought about it. Because he thinks I’m his goddamn mother, she thought to herself. 

“Because I remind you of her,” she said instead. 

“Her?” Balem said. He was playing at being slow, because she knew he knew damned well who they were talking about. 

“Your mother.” said Jupiter. “Seraphi.” 

Balem seemed to consider it for a moment. “And why would I hate you because you remind me of my mother?” 

Jupiter hesitated. Last time she had argued with him about Seraphi he had slapped her and then beaten her with an iron rod. But she didn’t think he would try and do that with so many witnesses. She got the feeling that Balem preferred to work in the shadows. 

“Because you hate her.” she said finally. Balem stopped the dance,

“It seems like Titus wants a dance,” he said, smiled coldly and, with a short bow, left her on the floor. Jupiter had but a second before Titus appeared and pulled her along in a dance that was much quicker, and required a lot more body contact. 

Jupiter managed to catch a brief glimpse of Balem, watching them. When he saw she looked at him, he raised his glass and gave a cheer. Bastard. 

* * *

On one of Caine’s rarer nights off, Jupiter was set on staying in their room with him. She had barely managed to see him, and she was tired of all the parties, the constant merriment and conversation. She wished she could just curl up and watch a good movie in the sofa. Caine was having none of it, however. 

“They’re going to miss you,” he said knowingly. “If you don’t show, they might come here.” 

Jupiter groaned and hid her head behind a pillow. 

“I hate my life.” she muttered. She knew he was right. Kalique would rather break down the doors than allow Jupiter to ‘miss out’ on the celebrations. “How much longer is he doing to be celebrated?” 

Caine petted her leg encouragingly. Jupiter pulled out from underneath her pillow and stared at him, a smile slowly spreading over her face. 

“You could come with me,” she said. “Be my date for the evening.” Caine frowned and looked away from her.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jupe.” he said. Jupiter bounced up. 

“Oh, come on!” she said excitedly. “You’re my boyfriend, and you work  _ all _ the time. I am allowed to flash you off on your day off.” 

She saw Caine snort, but the tension in his shoulders didn’t disappear. 

“These people won’t see me as your boyfriend. They’ll see me as your property.” Jupiter frowned. 

“Well, I won’t let them,” she said. Caine looked back at her and shook his head.

“Jupe, I -” he started but Jupiter bounced off the bed and hushed him. 

“No. You’re coming with me,” she said determinedly. “We’re a pack, if I have to suffer, so do you.” 

Caine didn’t argue after that, but she could tell he wasn’t pleased with the arrangement. 

It wasn’t until several hours later that Jupiter found out the real reason. Titus had swooped up next to them, and he was obviously intoxicated on something more than drinks, even though he was very drunk as well. 

“Mr Wise,” he said with a leer. “We certainly didn’t expect you in polite company.” 

Jupiter gave Titus a glare. 

“You’re intoxicated,” she said calmly. “Perhaps you should go lie down.” 

“Only if you join me, Jupiter,” Titus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Caine growled lowly in his throat. 

“Her Majesty wants you to leave,” he said. Titus huffed but sized Caine up. A cheeky grin spread over his face. 

“I’ve actually never been with a Lycantant before,” he said sultrily. “I hear it can become quite… aggressive. If one is into that sort of thing.” 

Titus smiled at Jupiter. She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit him. 

“Titus, leave,” she said. Titus ignored her and turned back to Caine. 

“What say you, Mr Wise? Are you controlling your urges with dear Jupiter, or are you letting those vicious instincts run wild?” 

Caine glared at him but said nothing. Jupiter knew he was trying to stay calm and not get them in trouble. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it supportively. 

“Caine doesn’t have  _ wild _ instincts,” she snapped. Titus laughed. 

“Really?” he asked and eyed Caine suspiciously. “Didn’t stop him from tearing my brother’s throat out, though, did it?” 

Jupiter flinched. Titus noticed it immediately. He gave a look of fake concern. “Oh, you didn’t know?” 

“I knew,” said Jupiter calmly. Titus eyed her and smiled. 

“But not whose throat he tore out,” he stated, hitting the head on the nail. Jupiter had never asked, and Caine had never said anything. That it would be Balem made sense. The man was an Entitled dick, and spoke with a hoarse whisper like he had sustained injuries to his throat. Jupiter had just assumed that the Entitled Caine had attacked had died. 

She was actually relieved to realize that that wasn’t the case. Caine had acted wrongly, but he had actually not killed anyone. Well, he hadn’t killed anyone for no reason. She knew he had killed people in his time as a Skyjacker, and when he was trying to protect her from the Abrasax. 

“I’m afraid that if you’re tying to chock me, Titus, you are failing.” Jupiter said with her most bored voice. She linked an arm around Caine’s and pulled him away. Caine walked stiffly and Jupiter quickly excused them and brought her boyfriend home. 

Once inside their safe haven, Caine went loose and flipped a table. Jupiter watched him rave on for a bit, but she didn’t feel frightened. When Caine calmed down she walked over to him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was Balem Abrasax you attacked?” she asked curiously. 

“What did that matter?” said Caine gruffly and shot her a dirty look. “First you didn’t know him, and then we thought he was dead.” 

Jupiter glanced at the flipped table and the mess Caine had caused. 

“Obviously it matters,” she said. Caine huffed and refused to meet her eyes. Jupiter tried to lighten the mood. 

“Come on,” she said. “It’s not like  _ I _ haven’t tried to kill him, myself.” 

“It’s not funny, Jupe.” Caine growled. Jupiter smiled. 

“It is a little funny.” she said. Caine pulled away from her, kicked a jug across the floor and watched it break into a million pieces when it hit the wall. 

“No, it’s not!” he snapped. He sounded angrier than she expected, and when he finally twisted around to face her she didn’t quite recognize the look in his eye. 

“Fine,” he growled deeply. “Do you really want to know?” 

Jupiter nodded silently. Caine made a face but balled his hands into fists. He started pacing the room, looking more and more like a caged animal. 

“You won’t like it,” he warned. Jupiter felt her stomach sinking. 

“Just talk to me, Caine.” she begged. Caine made a growling sound and punched the wall. They stood in silence, only Caine’s ragged and pained breath piercing the air. Jupiter swallowed. “You’re starting to scare me, Caine.” 

“I fucked him,” said Caine hoarsely. He avoided looking at her. Jupiter’s eyes widened. Caine trembled lightly. “I fucked him, then I bit his throat out. And I have no idea why I did that.” 

“Fucked him?” Jupiter asked silently. Caine actually laughed, but it wasn’t a happy one. 

“No, I know why I did that.” he said and shook his head. “I just don’t know why I attacked him.” 

Caine pulled away from the wall and turned to face Jupiter. “And I can’t figure out why or how I could bite someone during…” Caine swallowed thickly. “And I can’t figure out if I would ever do it again.” 

Jupiter watched his face. She couldn’t quite read his expression. It was full of anguish, but also something else. Something darker that pulled at his eyes. 

“I didn’t know you liked men.” she said. She didn’t know what else to say. Should she say sorry? Should she comfort him? Say that she didn’t think he’d ever do it to someone else? 

Wouldn’t he? Attacking someone when you had sex with them… that was not okay. That made an already violent attack even more violent. 

Caine seemed to lose his fight. He shrunk back and rubbed his face. 

“I’m bisexual,” he said. 

“Oh,” said Jupiter. Caine turned away from her. 

“I have to go,” he said. Jupiter crossed the distance and grabbed his wrist. 

“No, Caine, please, let’s talk about this,” she said. Caine watched where their hands met and pulled away. 

“Sorry, Your Majesty,” he said dully. “I need to be alone, right now.” 

She watched him leave and slowly started to clean up the mess he had made. It felt good to think about something else, a distraction from Caine and the dark expression she had seen in his eyes. 

She found herself wondering if Balem had scars under that high collar he always wore, or if RegeneX had whisked all that away. She also found herself wondering how it had looked like, before Caine attacked him, while they were fucking. She pushed the guilty feeling down her throat and stood up. 

She needed a walk. She needed to move, and she needed to be alone. 

Jupiter walked over to the window, big enough to be considered a door, really. It opened out into a moonlit garden, and she stepped through it and walked away from her security standing on the other side of her front door. 

She should feel guilty for leaving them. If Caine found out she left without her body guards he would be furious, but she only felt restless. Jupiter deserved a break from all this weirdness her life had become. 

She aimlessly wandered the gardens and corridors of Kalique’s alcazar, avoiding the places she could hear people. When she finally came back to her senses she realized she had no idea where she was. The chambers in front of her looked beautifully decorated, but everything was beautiful on Cerise. 

“Balem,” she heard Kalique shout out behind her, and she panicked. 

“Shit,” she murmured and dashed into a room. The relief was short-lived, however, because she heard Kalique and Balem just outside the door. She glanced around quickly, and deciding she could not face either of them, especially Balem, right now, she ducked into a closet. She had just enough time to close the door almost all the way before Kalique pushed Balem into the room and closed the door. 

Jupiter pushed herself as far back into the closet as she could and held her breath. She could see them through the gap, and she prayed to whoever would listen that they wouldn’t see her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” said Kalique sharply. Balem made a quick shrug. 

“I am leaving,” he said, sounding bored. “This has gone on far too long.” 

Jupiter saw Kalique shoot him a glare. She had never seen Kalique uncomposed before, but apparently this was reason enough. 

“You have still not recovered.” Kalique said, then straightened up. “It is your 30th celebration.” Balem rolled his eyes. 

“I have work to do.” he said. Kalique slapped him. Hard. 

Jupiter covered her mouth. Balem had twisted with the hit, cowering away from it. It made so Jupiter could easily see his face, and if he just looked towards the closet they would make eye contact. 

“Look at me,” snapped Kalique demanded. When Balem did not move from the cowering position he had taken Kalique forcefully grabbed his chin and made him face her. Jupiter saw them staring at each other. 

“Your stubborn-headedness almost got you killed.” said Kalique, her voice hushed. “Have we not suffered plenty? Is it not enough that we’ve had to bury our mother, but you would have us bury our brother not even a millennium after her?” 

Balem was silent, and then, softly, he whispered. “No.” 

Had Jupiter not been so close to them, she wouldn’t have heard him at all. Kalique’s grip softened on his chin, and she raised a hand to stroke his cheek instead. 

“Then use your wits, brother dear, instead of needlessly fighting with Jupiter Jones.” Jupiter froze. Hearing her name mentioned made her both feel guilty for overhearing their conversation, and worried what that actually meant. Balem took a shaky breath. 

“She is  _ her _ , Kalique.” he said. Kalique leaned over and kissed him gently, on the mouth. She didn’t pull away after the brief contact, but instead rested her forehead against Balem’s. 

“It does not matter if she’s Seraphi or Jupiter,” said Kalique gently. “Those are names that does not matter. The only name that matters is Abrasax.” 

“And is she?” Balem asked slowly. “An Abrasax?” 

“ _ We _ are Abrasax. Now behave like one.” Kalique pulled away, stroked his cheek one last time, and turned and stepped out from the room. Jupiter watched Balem take a steadying gasp of air, straightened up, and walked after his sister.

When she was certain they were gone she slipped out of the closet. What was going on? She had no idea what that interaction had been about, but she knew it wasn’t good. What did it all mean? Why had Kalique requested for Jupiter to join the celebration? She felt like her head was spinning a thousand miles an hour, and carefully she poked her head out of the room and started to make her way back home. It took a while, but eventually she found her way. She stepped in through the same window she had gone out of and looked around. Everything was just as messy as when she had left. 

Jupiter walked over to the door and opened. Her guards stood on high alert, oblivious that they had guarded an empty room. 

“Caine haven’t come back, has he?” she asked. 

One of her body guards shook her head. 

“No, Majesty.” 

Jupiter closed the door and fought back the urge to cry. 

* * *

“May I sit here?” said Balem, having somehow sneaked up behind her without her knowledge. She glanced at the bathing chair in question. Kalique and Titus were swimming in the pool and there was plenty of space elsewhere. It was just them, so Balem had his pick. That he asked to sit next to her Jupiter took as a sign that he wanted something. Without being able to hold back her curiosity she relented. 

“Sure,” she said. Caine was avoiding her since their last talk, anyway, so she might try and learn something from Balem instead. 

Balem sat down. She noted that he still moved that slow way of his, and she even thought she saw a wince before he was thoroughly down in the seat. Maybe he was worse for wear than he looked, after all. 

When Balem made it clear to her that he wasn’t about to start conversation, Jupiter turned to observe him. He didn’t look at her, but kept his gaze on Kalique and Titus play-wrestling in the water. 

“Why did you pretend you murdered your mother?” Jupiter asked. Balem only raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought you were sure I did it.” he said. Jupiter frowned. 

“But you didn’t.” she said. “You had an alibi, and Seraphi was shot in the head. You said you beat her to death like you beat me.” 

Balem slowly put his head to the side, seeming to consider it. 

“ _ You _ were the one who suggested I murdered her,” he said, his coarse voice unreadable. “I merely went along.” 

“But why would you do that?” 

“I wanted you to abdicate. A son who murders his mother is a threatening person.” 

“So you didn’t murder her,” said Jupiter thoughtfully. “But you did hate her.” 

That got his attention. Balem faced her and gave her a dark look. 

“I loved my mother.” he said, his voice venom. Jupiter watched him carefully and nodded. 

“Yes,” she agreed. “But you also hated her.” 

She could see from the glimmer in his golden brown eyes that she was right. She tilted her head. “Why?” 

Balem was silent, turned his face back towards his siblings. Jupiter thought he wouldn’t reply, but all of a sudden she heard his voice, even lower than before. 

“Do you know what it is like to belong to someone who knows everything?” he said. “Who have lived through life so long that nothing surprises them any more? Do you know how it’s like to try to live up to a standard that you can never reach, a standard that is only being held for you?” 

Jupiter thought of her own mother, who constantly seemed to push Jupiter to do more, be better, faster. 

“So that’s it?” she said. “Your mommy was mean to you, so you became a dick?” Balem laughed, a startled but humorous laugh. Jupiter blinked at him in surprise. His laugh actually sounded… nice. 

Balem looked at her again. He said nothing for a while, then shook his head. 

“You don’t know.” he said eventually. “You have been live-stock all your life, and you haven’t noticed. The difference is that I have always known my place — longer than you can even comprehend.” 

“What happened to that some lives matter more than others?” Balem smiled faintly; the smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Still true. And mother was quite aware that her life mattered the  _ most _ .” 

“It’s not good enough, Balem,” she heard herself say. “Just because you had a shitty mother doesn’t mean that you get a free pass. Lost of people have lives they never wanted, never deserved.” 

She thought about her father, dying trying to protect his love of the stars. She thought of her mother, giving birth to Jupiter in the middle of the ocean, trying to smuggle them into the United States. She thought of herself, scrubbing toilets from the age of ten, her hands rough from the chemicals used. 

“We don’t become assholes because of it,” she said. 

“You know how she was,” Balem said. Jupiter was about to argue that she wasn’t his mother, but something in his eyes stopped her. He tilted his head slightly. “If you wanted to know, you could, at least.” 

Jupiter felt a chill down her neck. She looked back to Kalique and Titus, swimming and laughing. 

“Titus told me Caine was the one that attacked your throat.” Balem frowned. 

“Who?” he asked. Jupiter looked at him. 

“Caine,” she said slowly, then rolled her eyes. “Caine Wise, Skyjacker?” 

“Oh,” said Balem. He didn’t look alarmed at all. In fact, nothing changed about him, except a slight gasp of air that the collar he wore masked pretty well. Had Jupiter not had her eyes on his throat as it happened, she wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Caine told me that you…” Jupiter hesitated. She didn’t know if she wanted to say it. Caine had said he fucked Balem. What did that mean, really? It sounded so harsh and unlike Caine. “Were an item, for a while.” 

“I beg your pardon?” said Balem and turned to her again. His voice was suddenly alert, and she could tell she had made the wrong choice. “You think that  _ I _ would be in a relationship with a splice?” 

The way he said splice made her hate him just a little bit more. She gritted her teeth and leaned back in her seat. 

“I paraphrased.” she said and crossed her arms. “Caine said you fucked.” 

“Oh,” said Balem again, suddenly calm again. “Yes.” 

She couldn’t keep up with his fucking mood swings, she decided. 

“I’m going inside, I have a headache.” She could feel Balem look after her. Before she reached the door he called out to her. 

“Jupiter?” The use of her name made her stop and face him. Balem’s face was unreadable, ancient and young at the same time. “Next time, don’t admit your weak spots, even if it is just a headache. You never know who’ll use that against you.” 

Jupiter frowned and left the garden. 

* * *

Jupiter is walking down a long corridor. Where she is going, she doesn’t quite know, but the thought doesn’t worry her. She’ll get there when she gets there. No need to rush. She have all the time in the world. 

The corridors are beautiful. Outside the window she can see plants that glow in the dark, and soft, pink bugs that seem like fireflies. She reaches the end of the corridor and press open the door. On the other side is her chambers, she realizes. They’re huge and candles are lit for her. Balem is waiting for her there. 

He turns to face her, and gives the most respectful bow she has ever seen of him.

“Mother,” he says, his voice not the broken sound she is used to hearing from him. 

“Balem,” she greets and walks over to her closet. “Were you successful?” 

She starts to strip out of her shimmering gown, dropping it carelessly to the floor. 

“Yes.” says Balem. Jupiter turns to face him, naked. Balem is not looking at her, but at the floor. It displeases Jupiter and she frowns. 

“Good,” she says and watches him. His hair is not slicked back like he usually keeps it, but it’s allowed to fall freely around his face. It makes him look younger, softer. It looks like Jupiter could grab a hold of his hair and drag him ever which way.

She circles him, and never once does he look up at her. She reaches the bed and sits down on the silks. 

“Come here,” she says. 

Balem does as he’s told. Jupiter reaches out when he’s close enough, grabs a hold of his trousers and pulls him close. She spread her legs so he can stand between them. 

Balem is watching the tapestries on the wall, rather than her. She pulls his trousers down and puts her lips onto his cock, sucking it until it reacts. She pulls away, stares up at his face, sees the flush spread over his freckled cheeks. 

“Lie down,” she says. Balem climbs into bed with her and lies down on his back. Jupiter straddles him and push herself onto him. She moans and fucks him, slowly. Balem is silent. 

Jupiter reaches down, kisses him. She bites his lip until he bleeds, and she laps the blood off. Still, he does not make a sound. Jupiter picks up her pace and grabs a hold of his throat. She squeezes it, leaning all her weight on it as she fucks him. 

Finally, Balem sounds. He’s gasping for air. His hands are around her wrists, holding so hard that she’s bruising under him, but he doesn’t try to pull away. This pleases Jupiter and she comes, riding out her orgasm until she’s satisfied. 

She releases his throat and Balem coughs, gasping widely for air. Jupiter rolls off him and onto the silken pillows. She slowly drags a finger over her own chest, feeling her nipples stiffen under the touch. 

“You didn’t come,” she says. It’s not a question. Balem manages to get his breathing under control and shakes his head carefully, like he’s in pain. Jupiter watches him. He looks beautiful like this, completely undone under her administrations. 

“Let mother take care of that,” Jupiter coos and grabs hold of his dick again, stroking it roughly. Balem’s beautiful, golden eyes close and he lies still, only his breast raising up and down showing he actually is alive. She leans over and nibbles his ear. “Come, Darling.” 

Balem does, and Jupiter makes him lick his own semen off of her fingers. She lets her thumb play over his soft lips. 

“You can leave,” Jupiter says. Balem rises from the bed, picks up his trousers, bows again and leaves. 

* * *

The real Jupiter woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her room, noting that everything was back to normal. She was on Cerise. Caine had not come back to their room even once. 

The dream felt so real, and when Jupiter reached down she felt herself slick and ready. She felt sick. Balem’s face flashed before her eyes. 

_ “You know how she was,” _ she heard him say, his golden eyes looking like they contained galaxies.  _ “If you wanted to know, you could, at least.” _

She rushed to the toilet and threw up, and then she scrubbed herself clean in the shower. When the dirty feeling still didn’t go away, eventually she got dressed and left to find Caine. 

A guard managed to guide her to where he was staying, a small room made for servants. He looked surprised but alert when he opened the door. 

“Jupiter, are you okay?” he asked. Jupiter hugged him and shook her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 

Caine guided her into his tiny room, basically just a cot and sat her down on the bed. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. Jupiter shook her head, but she needed to talk about it. If she kept it inside of her she felt like it would leave rot everywhere in her soul. 

“I had a vision,” she said. “A memory. Kalique said that it could happen, that recurrences sometimes gained memories from their predecessor.” 

“Okay,” said Caine hesitantly. Jupiter pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn’t dare look at him. 

“She fucked him,” she said, breaking out into sobs. Caine hugged her to him and stroked her hair. 

“Who?” he asked. “You’re not making sense, Jupe.” 

“Seraphi.” said Jupiter and hugged him tightly. Caine allowed her to cry until she could continue. “She fucked him, Balem.” 

She pulled away and stared into Caine’s face. He looked concerned and confused. 

“I could remember it, I felt it.” Jupiter shook her head. “It was like I did it. It felt like I was raping him.” 

“You haven’t done anything,” said Caine forcefully. Jupiter broke down in tears again. 

“Then why do I remember doing it?” she snapped. Caine shook his head. 

“I don’t know, maybe the Abrasax planted some kind of false memory on you — short term memory is nothing, remember?” 

Jupiter shook her head. She knew her dream had been real. That had happened, a long time ago. She also knew it wasn’t the first time, and it hadn’t been the last. 

No wonder he hated his mother, she thought. 

“We should go back home to Earth,” said Caine. Jupiter shook her head. 

“No,” she said, determination making her voice stronger again. She needed to — she didn’t know. Fix this? Talk with Balem? Ask forgiveness? She didn’t know. 

Caine was right, of course. Jupiter had not done those things, but she felt like she had. Just knowing that someone that shared her DNA, down to the miniscule, had done such a thing sickened her. She needed to apologize, or she would die. 

But the thought of facing Balem felt equally mortifying. 

“Can I stay here with you?” she asked and glanced at Caine’s face. He nodded softly. 

“Of course,” he said. Jupiter sank down into his covers and were thankful they weren’t silk. She stared at the wall and Caine turned off the light and lied down next to her. 

“How come you and Balem were fucking?” she asked. Her voice sounded like a stranger’s, to her ears. Caine was silent for a moment, almost like he hadn’t heard her, but then he sighed. 

“I was with the Legion, and we got stationed to protect the Abrasax alcazar. It’s hard to explain.” 

“Try anyway,” Jupiter demanded. Caine hesitated. 

“It’s not like we talked. I was much too low to be dignified an actual conversation with an Entitled, you know. But we… looked. And one day looking wasn’t enough, and we were touching. And then we were fucking.” 

“Was it then you attacked him?” 

“No, not at first. It was…” Caine grew silent. Jupiter twisted around so she could watch him. He was staring out into space, a distant look in his eye. 

“What?” she asked. 

“His mother found out.” said Caine, hesitantly. “She came to my room, told me to never lay my filthy hands on an heir of hers ever again.” 

Jupiter could see the roller-coaster Caine’s emotions were going through, before they finally settled on confusion. 

“But we didn’t stop,” he said, almost like he wasn’t talking to her at all, just zoned out in his memories. “And once when we were… she came in and…” Caine’s eyes slowly focused on Jupiter. He looked at her like he recognized her for the first time. 

“I don’t remember what happened after that.” he said eventually. “I just remember biting him, and then being court marshalled.” 

Jupiter frowned. 

“That sounds confusing.” she said. Caine nodded slowly. 

“You know, I didn’t remember that his mother found out at all, until now.” 

Jupiter said nothing. Seraphi Abrasax was the person she least of all wanted to be thinking about right now. 

“Is it okay if we cuddle?” she asked. Caine watched her and wrapped an arm around her. Jupiter closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. 

* * *

Jupiter’s headache grew over the next couple of days. She stayed in her room through four nights, but on the fifth day Kalique and Titus appeared by her room. 

“Jupiter, may we come on?” asked Kalique and, without waiting for a reply went inside. 

“Oh, what have happened here?” said Titus and eyed the new decor. Servants had replaced all the furniture that Caine had broken, but now Jupiter’s room had a new colour scheme. Jupiter ignored him and walked back to the sofa. 

“Here, take this,” said Kalique and handed her a brightly coloured cube. 

“What is it?” said Jupiter hesitantly. 

“It’s a pick-me-up,” said Kalique cheerfully. “To sooth your headache.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” said Jupiter and placed it on the table. 

“Oh, don’t be a sourpuss,” Kalique chided her. “Mother used to get headaches like this, and it perked her up, right as rain.” Jupiter made a face and decided to  _ never _ try one. Kalique watched her critically, then sighed. 

“You’re just like Balem,” she said. Jupiter took from her meaning that that was not a compliment in this case. 

“Perhaps that is why they refuse to get along,” mused Titus and sat down opposite her. Jupiter shoot him a glare. 

“Or it has to do with that he tried to kill me.” said Jupiter. 

“Who hasn’t tried to kill family, every once in a while?” Titus smirked. Kalique rearranged Jupiter’s fresh flowers. 

“Really, Jupiter,” she said as her hands made quick work of them. “I insist you join us for our excursion. If nothing else a bit of fresh air might do you good.” 

“I really don’t feel like going anywhere,” said Jupiter. She didn’t care to where, either. She didn’t want to know what else was on the agenda. 

Maybe Caine was right. Maybe she should go home. Hide under her covers and pretend that she wasn’t the reincarnation of an ancient, vicious monster that had ruled half a galaxy before someone took her out. 

“Well, we’re going on the excursion anyway,” said Kalique decidedly. “I’ve been told that there’s supposed to be an excellent view of the sky, tonight, and the lunar eclipse will be spectacular. You can’t say no.” 

Jupiter groaned. She loved the moon back on Earth. The stories she had heard of her father had cemented a great love for the cosmos, but she had never had the chance to see much of it. The moon, however, the moon was readily visible often. 

A small part of her wanted to see a moon eclipse — literally another moon, on another, alien planet. She looked at Kalique and saw that calm, perfect smile. Damn. Jupiter knew she had been played. 

“Fine.” she said. 

“Excellent,” said Kalique, pleased. “Wear something suitable, it’s quite a walk.” 

“We have to walk there?” Titus groaned. Kalique shoot him a look. 

“Of course, that is the whole reason for an excursion.” 

“And I who thought it was an excuse get drunk and dance naked in the moonlight.” Titus pouted. 

“It’s an eclipse,” said Jupiter. Titus raised an eyebrow. “It won’t be moonlight.”

“In the dark is fine as well.” he smirked at her. Kalique smiled and shook her head. 

“Well, perhaps there will be time for that.” she said and turned to face Jupiter. “Get ready. Take your medicine. We’ll leave in an hour.” 

* * *

Kalique had said suitable clothes, but Jupiter was still the most plainly dressed of the bunch. Thankfully, the excursion was a smaller kind, only about thirty people or so, which was a thankful break from the large receptions and crowds that had been the norm. 

Jupiter kept to herself, and as long as she was just present, that was apparently good enough. After about an hour, they reached a shore with the reddest sand Jupiter had ever seen. Gentle waves were crashing against the sand and across the horizon the moon was rising slowly. For a second, Jupiter just stood and stared at it, taking in the sight. Besides being born at sea, Jupiter had actually never been at an ocean, but she was absolutely certain that this mass of water was Cerise’s very own ocean. 

It was beautiful. It was familiar. Jupiter clenched her fists. 

Seraphi had been here, on this very beach. 

Jupiter twisted around and started to stalk the way they had come. She shouldn’t have agreed to come here. She should have stayed in her room and hid. 

Before Jupiter had the chance to get away from the crowd, she walked into Balem. She flinched at the sight of him, and he raised an eyebrow while still appearing bored. She was about to round him and run away, but something made her stop and observe him. 

Balem appeared detached, but something about his expression told Jupiter that wasn’t the case. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew he was pretending. When she looked close she could see his face was pale and had a sheen of sweat; his lips were pressed together into a tight line and his eyes seemed almost feverish. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. Balem glanced towards the nearest person, and for a moment it looked like his pride would swallow him, but then he glanced back to her. Jupiter could see a flash in his eyes, some longing that she knew wasn’t for her, but Seraphi. Balem swallowed. 

“No.” he whispered. Jupiter hesitated, then reached out and touched his forehead. He definitely had a fever. Jupiter cursed. Balem had looked pretty well every time Jupiter had seen him, but he was injured, and a hike for an hour across terrain was too much for him. Why hadn’t he said anything? 

Jupiter turned around to one of the sims that accompanied them and snapped her finger in demand. 

“Call a shuttle to pick us up, Lord Balem and I are going back.” 

Immediately the sim jumped into action and bowed to her. “Yes, Majesty.” 

Balem looked hesitant, but said nothing to dissuade her. Within five minutes a shuttle arrived. For once, Jupiter was actually thankful for the technology space was using. At least it was fast. 

The shuttle landed and Jupiter pulled Balem along into it. Kalique and Titus appeared by it, each with curious faces. 

“Jupiter, what’s going on?” asked Kalique sweetly. Jupiter twisted around to face them, and while doing so she caught a look on Balem’s face. He looked even paler, but his face was harsh, almost like it was carved out of stone. He didn’t want his siblings to know he was in pain, Jupiter realized. He didn’t want to appear weak. That’s why he had agreed to come on this stupid excursion to begin with. 

Jupiter made a split-second decision and set her jaw. 

“I told you I had a headache, Kalique,” she said, leaving no room for argument. Both Kalique and Titus stared at her, their eyes wide. Jupiter continued before they decided to interrupt. “The fresh air have done nothing for it. Balem is escorting me home.” 

And then she turned, gestured to the pilot, and the shuttle took off. 

Balem sat down in a seat, watching her closely. 

“You almost sound like you’re used to giving orders,” he said lowly. His voice sounded like gravel, worsened by his strained state. Jupiter shrugged casually. 

“I am not a Bolotnikov for nothing,” she said. Balem’s face was unreadable.

“I’m sure.” he said softly. Jupiter shoot him a look and then sat down opposite him. 

“It was stupid of you to come on the hike.” she said. Now it was Balem’s turn to shrug. 

“Kalique enjoys playing family,” he said like that explained it. Jupiter frowned. 

“Aren’t you family?” she asked. They were siblings — what was the need to pretend? Balem’s golden eyes watched her.

“We haven’t been family since our mother died.” 

Jupiter could feel her frown deepen, but before she had the chance to decide her next move they landed at Kalique’s alcazar. Balem stood up, bowed shallowly and left. Jupiter hesitated, then she followed him. Balem raised an eyebrow as she fell into line with him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“You’re unwell,” said Jupiter. “I’m making sure that you get home safely and don’t collapse when you’re out of my sight.” 

“I am well,” Balem growled. 

“But we both know that you’re a liar,” said Jupiter. That shut him up, and Jupiter was allowed to walk him to his chambers. 

When they reached his rooms, Jupiter hesitated for a second before she stepped into it. Balem followed, eyeing her like a wounded prey eyed its predator. 

Jupiter looked around the room. It was very little that said this was Balem’s. She could see Kalique’s interior design everywhere; beautiful throw-pillows, cosy furniture, fresh flowers in vases. Balem was just inhabiting these rooms, but they were not his. 

Speaking of Balem; he was walking in a circle around her, keeping as much distance he could from her. She observed him as he went over to the bar and pulled himself a glass of something that looked particularly poisonous. 

“Is that wise?” she asked. Balem shotted it and winced. 

“Why, do you want some?” He poured another but did not shot this one. Instead, he walked over to a sofa and sat down slowly. Jupiter watched him, and something in his expression made her feel brave. 

“I know why you hated her,” she said. Balem looked up at her passively. “Seraphi.” 

He leaned his head into his hand but said nothing. Just continued to observe her. Jupiter took that as a sign to continue. 

“She was a monster.” she said. She could feel her hands shake, but she did her best to appear calm. “She abused you.”

“She was not a monster,” said Balem, his voice levelled. Jupiter shook her head. 

“I saw her memories.” she said. “What she did to you; Balem, that’s not okay.” 

“And what did you see?” Balem asked. Jupiter gritted her teeth. She didn’t want to think about it, but Balem was obviously not going to help her. She supposed he didn’t have to. Helping her was like helping the woman who had abused him for millennia. He didn’t owe her anything. 

“I saw,” Jupiter started, feeling her voice break. She straightened up with deep breath. “I saw her raping you. Sexually assault you. I saw her do that to Kalique and Titus as well, but mostly you. 

“I saw her give Caine some kind of shot that made him attack you when she found you two together.” 

That had been a particularly uncomfortable memory. It always felt like it was her, Jupiter, even though it obviously was Seraphi. Seraphi’s memories made her feel like a monster. It did not matter who had done those things, because just remembering them was guilt enough. And when she had remembered Caine — walking into a room and finding Caine and Balem wrapped up in each other, and feeling her blood boil… she had wanted to kill Caine then. In her memory Caine had jumped up, trying to apologize to her. 

Balem had said nothing and only watched her quietly. Waiting to see how she would respond; how he should react. 

And then Jupiter remembered pulling out some kind of syringe from a sleeve and stabbing Caine in the throat. Caine had gone down with a howl, clutching his neck painfully. 

She had then made eye contact with Balem and grinned victoriously. 

“Bad boy,” she said, turned on her heel and closed the door behind her. Through the metal frame she had heard Caine growl, and then Balem shrieking before it suddenly grew very quiet. 

Jupiter knew now. 

“She was a monster.” she said again. Balem smiled, almost wistfully. 

“She did the best she could,” he said. Jupiter shook her head. 

“No, she fucking didn’t,” she snapped. Why did he defend her? Jupiter  _ knew  _ now. She understood. Balem was too calm, and it made her angry. “She really didn’t; it’s really fucking easy not to rape anyone.”

“You don’t understand,” Balem said. “You see, but you see it like a child.” 

But compared to Balem, everyone was a child. Jupiter shook her head again. 

“No, _ you _ don’t understand.” she said passionately. “You’ve been brainwashed to think that that was okay, but I’m telling you, it really wasn’t.” 

He drank from his glass. Jupiter frowned. She wanted to shout more, slap the glass away from him, make him agree with her that it wasn’t right. Jupiter didn’t do any of that, though. She walked over to him, took the glass carefully from him and sat down on the table directly in front of him. She waited until his gaze finally met hers. 

“Balem,” she said as gently as she could. The facade of his face cracked, just a little, and she could read the hesitation there. “I know you didn’t enjoy it. You didn’t do anything to deserve that happening to you.” 

His face carefully rearranged itself again. It was almost like she hadn’t got through at all. 

“You are how old, Jupiter?” he asked. 

“Thirty,” said Jupiter. She knew that to him it was nothing. He was 30 millennia; but he also didn’t even look twenty-five, he looked younger than she did. She wondered what that actually meant for a human; being that age. In some ways, she felt like she was more of an adult than any of Seraphi’s children, and at the same time she felt like a child, moving with immortals. 

“Thirty,” Balem repeated, his voice soft and almost wondrous, like he couldn’t believe that was an age any real person could be. “You have no idea what it means to be a family when your time-line is eternity.” 

Jupiter watched him. His hair had loosened and fell over his face. While he still looked pale, she could see some colour returning to his cheeks. 

“What is a mother, a son, a brother,” Balem continued, sounding a bit distant. “When you live through lifetimes? When one who is supposed to be young is old, and one who is supposed to be old is young?” 

Jupiter said nothing. She didn’t… well, she didn’t agree with what he said, but she thought she at least understood what he meant. As twisted and fucked up as it seemed, maybe after a few timelines, roles started to matter less, and just the fact that they were the same mattered more. 

She thought of the conversation she had overheard between Balem and Kalique.

_ “She is  _ her _ , Kalique.”  _

_ “It does not matter if she’s Seraphi or Jupiter. Those are names that does not matter. The only name that matters is Abrasax.”  _

_ “And is she an Abrasax?”  _

_ “We are Abrasax.” _

It still made her feel sick, though. It made her feel like a predator. 

She shook her head and stood up. 

“I can’t agree with you,” she said and put the glass she was still holding down on the table. “I think it does matter. I think it’s unfair, and not right, and I am sorry it happened to you.” 

They watched each other for a moment, but neither made a move to say something else. Jupiter nodded courtly. 

“Good night,” she said and turned around. Balem shot out and grabbed her hand. Jupiter stopped in surprise and looked down at where their hands met. 

“Don’t go.” he begged. She looked back at his face, and saw that burning look she had seen him wear at the refinery. This time it didn’t scare her, though. 

“You do know I am not your mother,” she said. Balem hesitated but did not let go of her hand. He nodded. 

“Yes.” Jupiter didn’t quite believe him, but she sat down next to him anyway. He didn’t pull his hand away, so they sat there in silence, holding hands and not looking at each other. 

“I am thinking of going back home to Earth.” she said after some silence. Balem said nothing for a while, then he sighed. 

“I need to get back to work.” he said. Jupiter felt her stomach knot together. Work for Balem meant harvesting, killing people and turning them into RegeneX. But at the same time, that was all he knew, wasn’t it? 

He had grown up with Seraphi, and she had been cruel and vicious and not cared about other people’s lives. Maybe if she showed him what it was like — how the planets that they seeded actually were; how those people were real, living, breathing, dreaming humans, just like them; maybe he could start to see it differently? 

Maybe there were other ways to make RegeneX, or maybe it was time to accept that humans had a set limit of time, and when the time was up it was up. 

“Or you could come with me,” she heard herself say. Balem turned to face her, so she met his golden gaze. 

“You’re still unwell,” Jupiter stated, much more calmly than she felt. “It could be like a vacation. A real vacation, not whatever this is.” 

Balem looked hesitant. Jupiter grinned. 

“Come on, I could show you Earth’s true greatest asset.” He raised an eyebrow. “Pizza.” 

Balem snorted, but she knew she had him hooked. Kalique had not shut up about pizza, and when she saw him nod carefully she felt like she had won a huge battle. 

She’d bring Balem with her to Earth and maybe make him see that there existed more in the universe than profit. Jupiter knew it wasn’t her responsibility, but maybe she could also try and heal this weird, messed-up family that she was somehow part of, too, in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this is the start of trying to mend the Abrasax family, and also a way to open up for the possibilty of Jupiter getting more of a presence out in space. Don't know if I'll ever make this into a series, but i really enjoyed writing it and trying to understand the Abrasax family. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
